Tainted Diamonds and Lovers
by Manic Zombie Queen
Summary: song fic First time trying out this pairing, please R&R. Ulquiorra has been changing, slow but steady. Is it enough to keep the person who is causing it around?
1. Only Me

A song fic for Ulquiorra x Orihime, rated T for now until something require me to up the rating. Please note, this is my first Bleach fan fiction, and what I base the two characters off of is only what I've learned from the internet and from clips of the anime. I know that Orihime is a little OOC, but that's because she has realized that there is no hope of escaping.

Ulquiorra and Orihime are not mine, nor the lyrics. However, my storyline is MINE, so…. Please R&R since I have no beta and spell check is a bitch.

Song- "Only" by Nine Inch Nails, from the album With Teeth

Chapter One- Only Me

Ulquiorra watched the others in the hall with little interest, green eyes void of feelings. He knew what Orihime did not want him to know, but it did not surprise him. He seemed to be the only one, in her mind, that seemed to care about her feelings, her life.

In reality, he could care less whether or not she lived; she was simply another job, a petty way of keeping him inside from battle to deal with this loud lump of living flesh.

**I'm becoming less defined, as days go by  
fading away, well you might say I'm losing focus  
**

Ulquiorra could hear her talking softly to herself in the small but spacious chamber that was provided for her habitat, where her meals were brought to her, where he had to deal with her and her petty emotions.

The assistant followed him with the tray full of food, for her to eat, and then remove from her body as waste. Such a waste of time and energy, really.

**Kind of drifting into the abstract in terms of how I see myself**

Orihime was lying on the long couch with a look on her face, supposed pout he assumed by the look of lust in her eyes, legs bent at the knee, one on top of the other. Her top was slightly open, to reveal whatever was under that shirt.

"Your breakfast is here, woman. I will return in an hour or so to make sure that you have eaten it all. If you have not, then it will be forced into you, either by and IV or I'll leave you alone with Yammy until you eat." If he was capable of sighing and rolling his eyes, he would have, but useless emotions were at most trivial and unnecessary.

**Sometimes, I think I can see right through myself  
Sometimes, I think I can see right through myself  
**

Ulquiorra turned to leave, making sure that he heard her move slightly from the couch, then walking out. He was alone, chosen that way on purpose. He hated the other arrancars, their stupidity and their emotions- Grimmjow in particular. That arracanar was the worst of them all, other than the annoying one who smiled all of the time. That one at least left him alone most of the time; no, it was Grimmjow who was the most aggravating, deciding to every now and again slip into _his_ private room and 'attack' him, aka doing some sort of tackle hug, which ended with the blue haired arrancar trying to remove his clothing.

**Sometimes, I can see right through myself**

He sat in the dark room, eyes staring up at the spider-web covered ceiling, the cyan lines disguising the real trickles that started to fall down his face. Though he didn't know why, or even when this started, Ulquiorra's thick protective shield that kept him safe from the outside emotions was starting to push their way through, making his thoughts spin at a pace of the speed of light

**Less concerned, about fitting into the world  
your world that is, cause it doesn't really matter anymore**

He never had cared about what the others had thought of him, never cared about the snickers and the sneers from the other arrancars that he worked with, that were supposedly on his side. However, they all were civil, some supposed lovers, others rivals, enemies. He had none of the sort; yes, people wanted him dead, yes, people envied him he supposed for the utter lack of feeling, of caring for anything, and yes, many arrancars wanted to be like him. But, it never caused any rift inside, any want for change, to be better than before, better than the others.

**(No, it doesn't really matter anymore)  
No, it doesn't really matter anymore  
none of this really matters anymore**

Ulquiorra stood up from the dust-covered chair, the exposed soft leather imprinted with a spot where the thick dust was disturbed, on his jacket. He brushed it off without a second thought, the large door opening as he approached it, allowing him to enter the hallway once more, knowing that by the time his slow stride took him to Orihime's room, it's be time to see if she had eaten anything.

**Yes, I am alone, but then again I always was  
**

Her door opened slowly, showing that some of the food had been eaten by the human, who was lying lazily on the couch again. "I see you ate something, woman," he said, taking the teapot and pouring himself a cup of the still hot green tea. Ulquiorra sat down on the chair that stood alone near the table, one leg crossing over the other, ankle on knee. He sipped it slowly, pretending not to notice as Orihime slowly stood up, bare feet making little noise as she walked towards him, top still open slightly. He supposed she was trying to seduce him, but was merely looking like some sort of pushy slut.

**As far back as I can tell, I think maybe it's because  
because you were never really real to begin with**

"If you wish to keep your body intact and without any sort of injuries, I'd advice taking a step backwards," he said calmly as she approached, her body halting suddenly, the piercing green eyes looking up from the cup, bored, a slight frown on his mouth as usual.

"How—did you know that I was coming here?' Orihime asked, head tilted to one side, hand on hip. She had taken the step backwards, pouting slightly.

**I just made you up to hurt myself  
**

"Please. Your human heart-beat is so loud in this room, I could figure out where you were if I was blindfolded. Besides, halfway through you stubbed and slightly injured your toe, no?" He looked to her, eyes narrowing in a fashion of 'you're-such-an-idiot'. She didn't respond, looking away with a flush going to her face.

**I just made you up to hurt myself  
Yeah, and I just made you up to hurt myself**

Ulquiorra stood up slowly, placing the cup on the tray, turning to her. "I need to get going. I suppose that Aizen needs me for some trivial problem that the solution is so obvious I shouldn't have even been called." He looked to the assistant, who pushed the tray away, his own body turning away towards the door.

**  
I just made you up to hurt myself  
Yeah, and I just made you up to hurt myself**

"W...wait a minute, Ulquiorra-san." Orihime ran over to where he stood, stopping next to him. He turned his face slowly, expecting some sort of slap or some other type of human reaction. Instead, Ulquiorra felt a warm hand gently press on his chin, pulling his face downwards slightly, her other arm wrapping around his neck, fingers playing the several strands of his hair,

"What are you planning on doing, like this, woman?" he asked, sounding as if he was thinking of something more important than this, instead intrigued for her sudden action. However, what he didn't expect was for her to plant her mouth onto his, pulling him into an unplanned and unthought-of, passionate kiss.

**And it worked  
Yes it did!**

He didn't respond; didn't kiss back, didn't pull away, simply let the human struggle and attempt to further the kiss, her tongue gently pressing onto his lips, tasting his mouth. After a moment or so more of her struggle, she let go, face quite red, looking at the ground.

"Are you quite done, or will I have to use force to keep you away? I have no want for what you just attempted, and if you try again Aizen will find out, and then there will be serious consequences." He walked out, the door slamming behind him.

**There is no you, there is only me  
there is no you, there is only me  
**

Ulquiorra spat onto the ground of the hallway as soon as the door was sealed entirely, leaving the human girl alone and him to ponder what just happened. He stormed through the halls, making the others wonder what had happened, some looking at each other with mild amusement, others with slight fear in their eyes.

**There is no fucking you, there is only me  
there is no fucking you, there is only me**

"Well, Ulquiorra, it seems that the human has found you to be attractive in her mind, and wants to pursuit a relationship of sorts." Aizen laughed quietly, looking at Ulquiorra who seemed confused.

"Relationship? Aizen, what are you talking about? The woman is of no interest to me." He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms with a frown.

**Only**

**Only**

"Well, she doesn't know of that entirely yet. I was going to tell you this after the next meeting, but as you came to me with this information I want you to start the new plan. You are to be staying here, with the human and to make her do anything that you want- or need- for you. We need to know more about Ichigo, his weaknesses, his desires, his secrets. Orihime knows all of these things, and more. I want you to make her be like putty in your hands, Ulquiorra. That information will make us one step ahead of the game. Do you understand?"

**Only**

**Only**

"Yes, except for one small thing- how am I supposed to make her feel an emotion that you know I do not feel?" He was standing now, hands in pockets lazily.

"Just don't reject her, and she'll eventually tell you when she does love you. And when she does tell you this, contact me. You are dismissed." Aizen turned in his seat, disappearing into the shadows. Ulquiorra walked out, head drooped slightly downwards as if tired.

**Well, the tiniest little dot caught my eye  
and it turned out to be a scab  
**

Ulquiorra could find his way to her room with even a blindfold, having walked the path enough times over the past few months that she had been staying here. He opened the door, walking in slowly, to see her lying on her bed, curled up. There was the faint smell of salt water in the air, Ulquiorra presuming it to be from tears.

**And I had this funny feeling  
like I just knew it's something bad**

Ulquiorra knew that she could feel pain from his rejection from earlier, as he slowly walked towards her, sitting down on the bed near her. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach, knowing that this entire plan was going to end poorly. However, if it was what Aizen wanted him to do, he would do it.

Woman? Are you alright?" his voice was dull, flat and void, like the pale flesh under the white jacket, the dark circle marring the silk over hardened muscle.

**I just couldn't leave it alone  
I kept picking at that scab**

She sniffed, turning slowly from her side towards him, the flame hair spread around her face like a halo. "Yes Ulquiorra-san?" There was evidence of her crying, the streaks highlighted in the moonlit room. he didn't understand why she could find someone like him attractive in any sort- not as if it really mattered- but still, her reasoning was making him have to think.

**It was a doorway trying to seal itself shut  
but I climbed through**

Even Orihime didn't really know why she found him of all of the arrancars the most attractive- he was a cold, unfeeling creature. But still, he gave her some sort of compassion, his blank face etched with false pain. She knew that what she dreamed of was wrong, making the Orihime from before all of this turn bright red. That was another thing that seemed to have disappeared; the only person that stayed deeply etched into her mind was Ichigo, with his vibrant orange hair and way of tackling any problem.

**Now I'm somewhere I am not supposed to be  
and I can see things I know I really shouldn't see  
**

He could see in the dark that she had started to remove her jacket before curling up, the buttons further undone. Orihime herself, too, seemed to be unraveling slowly, from first her happiness slowly turning into dust, to now her sense of self. If there was anyone other than Ulquiorra sitting there, they would have been able to quite easily looking downwards, eying her body with lust.

**And now I know why now, now I know why  
Things aren't as pretty on the inside  
**

Lust. That was what Orihime felt for him, she realized. No rationalizing, no reason, just a simple want. She wanted him because of his face, from the cat eye green eyes, to the cyan tears down his cheeks, to the permanently etched frown on his thin lips. He was beautiful on the outside, knowing that if she had a chance she would tear apart that white jacket, to eye greedily his body.

**There is no you, there is only me  
there is no you, there is only me**

"You were crying, weren't you, woman?" he said dryly, raising an eyebrow smoothly, wiping away a stray tear with the back of a finger, the tear seeming to form from her eye for no apparent reason.

"….And if I was? Why is that your concern?" she frowned, looking to herself and quickly re-buttoning her top, a flush coming across her face.

"Because as of now Aizen has ordered me to be your permanent guard and keeper, as in I must stay with you more than before." His voice seemed almost as if he was pouting, but with one look she could see that there was no change on his face.

**There is no fucking you, there is only me  
there is no fucking you, there is only me**

"Oh. Well, that makes it so that we can get to know each other better, right, Ulquiorra-san?" she smiled faintly, sitting up completely now, arms crossing over her chest lightly. Orihime couldn't help but look at him sadly, knowing that because of her choice, because of him really, she had to give up everyone whom she held dear, including her first real 'love', her now enemy.

**Only**

"I will see you again tomorrow, woman, when I bring your breakfast." He stood up suddenly, walking out with a silent sight. In Ulquiorra's mind, there was no one to care for, no one to need to keep alive, no one more special then himself. In his mind, he was the only one.

**Only**

But all of that was about to change, he realized. Everything was going to change. And he didn't like that thought. He didn't like it at all.

**Only**

**Only**


	2. A Change of Heart?

A song fic for Ulquiorra x Orihime, rated T for now until something require me to up the rating. Please note, this is my first Bleach fan fiction, and what I base the two characters off of is only what I've learned from the internet and from clips of the anime. I know that Orihime is a little OOC, but that's because she has realized that there is no hope of escaping.

Ulquiorra and Orihime are not mine, nor the lyrics. However, my storyline is MINE, so…. Please R&R since I have no beta and spell check is a bitch.

Song- "Blue" by A Perfect Circle, from Thirteenth Step

Chapter Two- A Change of Heart?

Ulquiorra sat in his room, eyes wide open, trying to figure out what was happening and what was going to happen. He curled up on the bed where he sat, falling to one side, fingers lacing with themselves. This was not going to be easy- act as though he had trivial emotions, to get some useless information out of the human.

He closed his eyes, hand going to his neck slowly, feeling the cold skin which was his own, and remembering the warmth of the humans. They were all so warm compared to the arracanars, with their hollow spots and their cold skin, cold world.

**I didn't want to know**

The sun was beginning to rise once again, as his eyelids became heavy, finally falling asleep only an hour before he was supposed to wake up. As an arracanar, he didn't need to sleep, but it was good to allow his mind to rest for even a brief amount of time, and gave him an excuse to quietly leave a conversation.

**I just didn't want to know**

Orihime too was lying wide awake, trying to calm herself down from the odd encounter that night with Ulquiorra. One moment, he was cold and emotionless, rejecting her flat out, the next he was asking her if she had been crying. She sniffed lightly, holding the bed covers tightly to her face, trying not to burst into tears once more. She wanted to go home, back to Ichigo and the others so badly, but she _had_ to leave to keep everyone safe.

However, what had happened gave her a few things to think about- one, that Ulquiorra's skin was as cold as ice, two, that he seemed to be as sweet as candy on the inside, she hoped, and three that if she could, she would want to see what was under that white jacket.

**Best to keep things in the shallow end**

Ulquiorra was sleeping when the assistant walked in, pushing a cart for Orihime's food. There were no words spoken, green eyes opening slowly, sitting up. He grabbed the white jacket that he always wore, buttoning it slowly, as he knew why the worker was there- to pick him up and to take him to Orihime's room.

"Let's get going," he muttered, hands sliding into pant pockets, making sure one last time that everything was in check with his attire, before walking out with the assistant.

**Cause I never quite learned how to swim**

She was sitting up on her bed, legs curled to her chest, the covers over the lower half of her body, back pressed against the wall, hand writing quickly in a journal. Orihime did not notice as the two walked in, the assistant leaving the cart full of food near where the table was. Ulquiorra sat down, taking one of the two cups for the tea and yet again, pouring himself a cup full, drinking quietly.

Several minutes passed as she continued to write, sometimes face going red, sometimes muttering under her breath about something, eyes intent on whatever she was thinking about. At one point, she laughed quietly, causing Ulquiorra's eyebrow to arch slightly.

"Alright, you've made me interested now. What are you writing about?" he watched with mild interest as she looked up suddenly, a blush appearing over the bridge of her nose and her cheeks flaming.

**I just didn't want to know**

Ulquiorra watched as she tried to speak, trying to explain what she was writing. She started to say something, before looking at the bed shyly, licking her lips. "Well… you see… Um. I keep a diary, and so I was writing about 

this one time when I was still with Ichigo and the others and Kon…" She looked at Ulquiorra with a slight smile, still reminiscing.

"And I suppose it was something funny?" He arched the eyebrow once more, drinking from the cup quietly, before standing up and pouring a second cup, bringing it in one hand. Ulquiorra walked towards the bed, sitting down on the edge, handing her the second cup with a fluid flick of his wrist.

"Well, yes. You see, Kon was trying to argue with Chad about how Ichigo needed to get out more and find chicks to bring home, while Chad was saying that Ichigo was just trying to find the right girl. This went on for quite some time, with Ichigo in the background the entire time, trying not to laugh and give away his position, until I came in and Kon began trying to talk me into hiding in his bed. Ichigo at that point moved from his spot and began laughing so hard that he fell to the ground and well…." She smiled, index finger touching her lips softly.

**Didn't want, didn't want,  
**

"This memory… Is dear to you?" Ulquiorra tilted his head slightly, sipping from the tea cup. Listening to her jabber was not as bad as he had thought; actually, hearing someone think about others in the sense of friends, not just fellow arracanars was a different idea to him.

"Well, yeah. I mean, Ichigo was one of my close friends and…" she looked away, closing the journal in her lap and drinking from the cup. "He was like a brother, but better. And, he was the person who it hurt the most to say goodbye to…" Orihime looked to Ulquiorra, smiling slightly. "Do you have someone who was special in your life… when you were a human, that is?"

**Didn't want, didn't want **

"…No. I do not believe so, but as I no longer have those memories, I wouldn't be able to know anyways." It was odd, feeling some sort of stabbing pain where his hollow hole was, as if that hurt to see her being able to think about a time before the Los Noches, before she was a prisoner of her own choice.

She frowned, looking at him sadly. "That's horrible. If I couldn't remember them, I don't know what I'd do." Her eyes drifted from his face to his hand, which lay limply on his thigh. Orihime took it in hers, squeezing it softly.

**Close my eyes just to look at you  
**

Ulquiorra closed his eyes for a brief moment, feeling the warmth that he could feel in her hand, knowing that she was trying to comfort her about something that really didn't bother him all that much. "They're not a good thing to have when you're an arracanar. They get in the way, like most emotions, but as you can tell most of the others think otherwise." He looked at her with a blank face, but his voice for once betrayed his mask.

**Taken by the seamless vision**

"Do you think that if you could feel something, you'd want to?" Orihime asked suddenly, her fingertips slowly stroking the skin of the back of his hand, nails gently pressing against his skin. She brought her face closer to his, smiling slightly.

"I…I don't know." He fell silent, thinking about the others and then comparing himself. "I suppose it'd help me understand their point of view, and then I'd be able to understand why the others found me so different. But, it does have some good qualities- without emotions, there is no guilt in killing someone, and no pain at losing someone, no change in the world that you live in, by yourself." Ulquiorra sipped at the tea with his other hand, continuing to think.

**I close my eyes**

"Oh. I—I understand where you're coming from, but still…" She pulled her hand away, it twitching slightly from the sudden change of cold to warmth. "I would still want them, even if I was like you."

"But if you think about it, you as humans have such short lives, with so much pain. Everyone that you know will eventually die, and whether or not it's tomorrow or fifty years from now is really the question. I don't understand how you could still want what causes you so much pain." He shook his head.

**Ignore the smoke  
Ignore the smoke**

Orihime looked at him with a sad smile, shaking her head, before laughing quietly. "You don't understand what it's like, though. We find through those pains and heartbreaks the right person for each individual, and that person is who we live the rest of our lives with, in happiness. It's just whether or not you find them at the right time is the question, or whether you get someone who you thought was the one, but wasn't really."

"But how can you tell the right person from the imposter?" Ulquiorra looked at her with a sudden emotion, almost- anger, frustration, confusion.

**Call an optimist; she's turning blue  
such a lovely color for you**

"You don't. You just jump off the cliff, and hope that your parachute works. Sometimes it doesn't, but once or twice it does, if you're lucky, and when it does, you know that all that you've been searching for is right in your hands." She smiled sadly, looking up towards the window, the sunlight starting to light up the room.

**Call an optimist, she's turning blue  
while I just sit and stare at you**

Ulquiorra stood up sharply, walking over to the cart and saying, "Your breakfast will be getting cold if you don't eat it soon. I'll be back in a bit, woman." He bolted out, hand rubbing the palm of the other with slight confusion.

He walked- nearly ran- to his own room, sitting down on his bed and looking at his palm, feeling the warmth that she had brought it slowly begin to fade away. He was trying to keep the warmth, Ulquiorra realized. He was trying to keep the memory of her body heat on his skin stay.

**Because I don't want to know**

Orihime was eating slowly, talking to herself in an annoyed tone, hitting her forehead with her palm in agitation. "What were you thinking, talking about emotions and Ichigo? I mean, really. You were off the deep end this time, Orihime. He probably doesn't even realize how much he affects you…" She looked down at the food, his secret way of showing something towards her. "He always comes with the cart- I doubt that if he felt nothing he would every day, every time. So, the question is, is this a sign that he does actually feel something, or is he just as confused as I am?" she ate a bite of the omelet, smiling as the egg and the whatnot inside made her mouth warm.

**I didn't want to know**

Ulquiorra walked slowly from his room towards the showers, towel tucked under arm, knowing that in the hot, steamy room could be one of the only places he could find any inner peace. Grimmjow looked up from his walk, a grin appearing on his lips as he saw a slightly flustered Ulquiorra walk by, towel in hand.

**I just didn't want to know  
I just didn't want  
**

Ulquiorra sighed in contentment as the steam hit his body, sitting down in the room, beginning to undress, and folding each article of clothing neatly before stacking them. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he placed the articles in a small space, before walking into the shower, hanging the towel out of the water's reach.

He closed his eyes as the steaming water hit his skin, sighing in relief. "Mnm..." he listened to the water, oblivious to the second person who entered the room, the grin growing larger as he saw the stack of clothing.

**Mistook their nods for an approval**

"So, Ulquiorra, how do you like your shower? And your new job, by the way? If I had your position, I'd be doin' her all the time… oh, right. You don't feel anything, for anyone." Grimmjow pouted as he quickly undressed, sliding into the shower behind Ulquiorra with a grin.

Ulquiorra turned sharply, a glare coming from his eyes. "Grimmjow, get out of this shower right now before I kick you out myself," he said dryly, fingers curling up then releasing.

**Just ignore the smoke and smile**

"Fine, fine, fine… whatever you want, Princess. I was just going to help you out- you know, try to help you loosen up and calm down. No need to get all defensive." He held his hands up, blue eyes flicking eagerly over Ulquiorra's frame once, before leaving.

**Call an optimist; she's turning blue  
**

Ulquiorra stayed in the shower for several more minutes after that, just wanting to get the heat into his body with no other reason, as there was no other reason to shower. He turned the water off, skin and hair dripping, grabbing the towel and wrapping it loosely around his waist, and stepping out.

Drying himself off, he reached for his clothes, to find them having been taken. "Grimmjow," he muttered with distaste, seeing a sock towards the door, knowing that the rest of his attire was splayed throughout the halls.

**Such a lovely color for you  
**

He began his way through the halls, picking up the random articles of clothing, finding that they lead towards Orihime's room. Of course, as he reached the door the realized that the two pieces that he hadn't gotten yet were inside her room; that of course being his undergarments.

**Call an optimist, she's turning blue  
**

Ulquiorra opened the door slowly, making sure that it didn't creak as he entered the room, finding her asleep. Silently, he walked in, eyes scanning the semi-darkness for the white clothing, placing the other pieces on the table nearby, the door closing behind him.

He nearly groaned in exasperation as he realized where the last two pieces were- one on the floor by her bed, the other in her clutched sleeping hand. Ulquiorra thought for a few moments how to get the second piece, as the first one was easy as he snatched it from the ground. However, he didn't want this to end with her waking up and seeing him without any clothes on, in only a towel.

**Such a perfect color for your eyes**

Silently, he walked over to the bed, looking from her hands to his, realizing that to get the certain article; he would need both hands to one, open her hands, and two, remove the boxers. He looked around with uncertain eyes, before sighing, and giving in, letting go of the towel and quickly pulling on his pants, leaving them undone.

He breathed deeply once, before taking her hand in one hand, beginning to open it with gentle fingers, trying to think how Grimmjow got her to hold it so strongly.

Orihime felt something causing pressure on her hand, causing her to frown in her sleep, rolling over onto her other side, hands going up towards her chest.

**Call an optimist, she's turning blue**

'Of course, she has to make this hard,' he thought grimly, thinking of his few choices. Ulquiorra sorted them quickly into impossible, stupid, and probable. Most of them fell into the first two, before one idea crossed his mind; sit on her stomach, to keep her from rolling again, and then remove the clothing, before bolting.

**Such a lovely color for you**

Ulquiorra gently turned her from her side to her back, pinning her with his hands with only slight pressure, before straddling her waist, trying to make sure that he had no ideas that anything was wrong in the picture. Removing his hands, he took the hand that held his boxers, opening it slowly, and then removing the article.

She frowned again in her sleep, feeling a presence on her body that she didn't recognize, as it couldn't be Kon nor Ichigo. Orihime slowly opened her eyes from her dream-like state, seeing the pale skin and jet hair, the green eyes looking at her with a sudden look of shock, horror, and surprise.

**Call an optimist, she's turning blue**

"U—Ulquiorra-san? What are you doing-- why are your pants about to fall off? Why are you holding your boxers… why are you sitting on me?" she sat up suddenly, her sleep-created anger making him half-jump in surprise, and slide down her body slightly, to be positioned at her hips.

"Grimmjow took my clothes when I was in the shower, and scattered them through the halls. The last piece was in your hands. I needed to get to it, but since you were so insistent on keeping it, I had to keep you from rolling around further and making my job even harder, as I had to attempt while also keeping a towel around my waist." He was cool, still sitting there as she looked at him with confusion as he spoke.

**While I just sit and stare at you**

The two of them sat there for a few minutes longer, just staring at each other, Orihime not knowing the next time that she'd be able to look at him shirtless and basically without pants, Ulquiorra watching her face as she blushed, giggled, looked away, and fell silent.

"I suppose I don't even want to know what just ran through your head, right, woman?" he said, stiffly getting off and collecting the rest of his clothing, pulling the jacket on, still unbuttoned, before walking out.

She looked away, face going red, biting her lower lip gently, and feeling a wave of guilt run through her.

**I don't want to know**


End file.
